Curse of Blackmoor Manor
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: All the digidestins go to Sora's uncles houce out in blackmoor in England where a deadly mystery occurs
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guess what I'm back and I have a new story, I know I should probably have finished the rest of my other stories first but I got this idea from a game I was playing and decided it would make a great story and I didn't want to lose the idea so yeah and I hope you like it and I have the first three chapters done so please read and review.

**Curse of Blackmoor Manor **

**Chapter one **

**The arrival of the digidestineds **

It was a beautiful sunny day in Odaiba Japan, but none of the digidestins were outside enjoying the sun on an account that they were packing to go to Sora's aunts Manor in England. Sora had bagged them to come spend two weeks of their summer vacation up there with her because she didn't want to be all alone in a huge Manor. So all her friends agreed to go with her but none of them expected that something weird and frightening was going to happen.

Now this is where our story begins.

"Tai sweetie Sora just called and said she's on her way to pick you and Kari up." Tai's mother said.

"Ok" Tai said gloomily and went into his room to get his bags. He had packed enough clothes for two weeks and along with the clothes he packed his laptop, his i-pod video he got for Christmas and his digital camera to take pictures because his mom had asked him to. He wasn't as excited as Kari was because Matt was going too, and Matt was dating Sora and the worst thing was, was that Matt new that Tai liked Sora but asked her out any way, and the only reason why Tai was going was because Sora had asked him herself, and he never said no to her. So there he was getting his bags ready to go so Sora wouldn't have to wait for him.

Kari on the other hand was really excited, she was going to get two spend two weeks in an old Manor with her best friend and she was thinking maybe because the Manor was so big, her and T.K would get to spend some time alone with out there brothers finding out.

Meanwhile at Joe's

Joe was just finishing packing his bag. He had put a first aid kit into the bag along with enough clothes for two weeks he also packed his cell phone along with all the other digidestins who packed their cell phones.

Mimi on the other hand packed a lot of clothes, make-up, jewelry and some other stuff.

Matt packed some clothes, his guitar, some paper and his i-pod touch.

T.K his little brother packed his laptop, some clothes and his i-pod nano.

Izzy packed his laptop of course, some clothes, and some other important items that are very important.

Meanwhile…………….

Sora was going to Tai's house to pick him and his sister up after she was done picking them up, her and her parents went to go and pick up the rest of the of the digidestins.

After picking everyone up they went to the airport and got on their plane and took off for England. When they got to England a limo was waiting for them, to take them to Blackmoor Manor. When they got to the Manor it was already dark out and as they walked up the steps to the doors of the old Manor they heard a low growl and then a high pitch scream.

"Did you guys here that, or was it just me" Mimi said a little scared.

"It wasn't just you I heard it to" Joe said as he trembled a little bit and looked like he was about to wet his pants. All of sudden all the digidestins heard a rustling in the bushes and they all turned around to see what it was and seen a pair of glowing red eyes and heard the exact same low growl. They all screamed and ran towards the creepy black doors and banged on them until someone answered and when an elderly women came to the door she seen how frightened the children were.

"What's the matter" she said in her English accent.

"There... there…. There were these red glowing eyes over there" Sora said and pointed toward the bushes where she had seen the red glowing eyes.

"There's nothing there child, now come in before you all catch a cold" the elderly women said in her English accent. So all the digidestins walked into the huge Manor, as they walked in they looked around it was sort of a crazy medieval theme. With all the old portraits in the main entrance and each person in the portrait had there own coat of arms which Tai thought was kind of weird.

"Now welcome to Blackmoor Manor, as guest you are to go straight to your rooms and unpack your belongings then go into the parlor where Sora's uncle is awaiting you" The elderly women said. So all the digidestins went up the stairs to where there rooms were already prepared.

When Tai got in his room he noticed that all of his stuff was already in the room. He looked around his room and noticed that the theme was a little weird. The theme was the stars or the solar system. Tai started to unpack his stuff but stopped as he noticed this really weird looking tripod and then up on the walls there were these star charts and then there was a coat of arms with the moon on it there were also three stars then right next to the stars there was this weird compos with colors at the end of each point and they were in a circular form. Not only that there was this weird little tiny box with these creatures on it almost identical to the ones on the star chart. After he was done looking around the room he decided to finish unpacking his stuff.

After a few minutes Sora came to the door. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.

"Hey Tai can I come in" Sora asked.

"Sure" Tai said.

So Sora walked into the room and looked around the room.

"Cool room" she said.

"I guess" Tai said a little bored.

"You didn't bring your laptop did you" Sora said hoping that he didn't bring it.

"Yeah I did, why?" Tai said.

"Because you've been spending too much time on that laptop and I think you're starting to turn into Izzy, because it seems when ever I come over to your house your on that stupid thing" Sora said bitterly.

"Sora for one thing I'm not turning into Izzy and for another thing it gives me something to do when I'm bored" Tai said back to her.

"Well any way we should probably head down to the parlor where my uncle is waiting for us" Sora said a little sweeter towards him.

"Okay" Tai said and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to where everyone else was waiting for them.

As they entered the parlor, Sora's uncle was sitting in a comfy red chair; he turned around and looked at the group of kids standing in front of him.

"Welcome to the Manor" he said in an English accent as well.

"There are only a few rules in this household, one of them being don't bug the guest that are staying here with us as well, number two don't wonder somewhere your not suppose to be and if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask. Oh one more thing we are redoing our kitchen so don't be afraid to ring up the cook we programmed the number into each phone. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Blackmoor Manor" Uncle Takenouchi said in his English accent.

So all the digidestins left the parlor and went into the huge entry way.

"This place is kind of creepy" Mimi said a little creeped out.

"Yeah I agree with Mimi" Joe said.

"Ah come on guys it's not that bad it could be fun" Tai said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Matt chimed in.

"Well I'm going to my room where it's safe from monsters" Mimi said and stated to walk up the stairs.

"Me too" Joe said and followed Mimi up the stairs.

"Come on T.K lets go take pictures of the Manor" Kari said.

"Ok" T.K said and they both headed up the stairs to get the camera.

"Well I guess it's just us four" Sora said.

"Actually I have to go look up some stuff on my laptop" Izzy said and started up the stairs.

"My mistake just us three musketeers" Sora said.

"Actually Sora I hope you don't mind but I have to work on a new song" Matt said to Sora how was disappointed then he headed up the stairs too.

"What about you Tai, do you have to do something to" Sora said in a sad voice.

"No I'm staying right here with you" Tai said with a smile on his face and one of the main reasons for that smile was that he had Sora all to himself.

"Really" she said in an excited voice.

"Yeah, really" Tai said.

"But it's pretty sad how you can find the time to hang out with me and my own boyfriend can't" She said in sad voice.

"Hey don't be sad, you know Matt, him and his music" Tai said.

"Tai you know what I mean though, you always find time between your busy schedule and it's busier than Matt's" Sora said.

"Well I can always find time for my best friend, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't always there when you needed me or depended on me for some thing or didn't support you in your decisions no matter what they are" Tai said.

"Yeah but sometimes I think Matt loves his music more than me" Sora said.

"That's not true" Tai said.

"Yes it is and you know it" Sora said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, come on lets go explore the Manor" Tai said.

"Ok" Sora said with a little sniffle and they both walked towards a big black door and went inside the room not knowing what is inside.


	2. Behind the Door

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Behind the Door

As Sora and Tai entered through the door they noticed that there are plants every where and as they walked a little further into the room they noticed a spiral staircase leading down to the ground floor where more plants are. So they walked down the spiral staircase as they got to the bottom they both realized that this was the conservatory.

"This must be conservatory" Sora said to Tai.

"Yeah you're probably right, I mean look at all these plants" Tai said back to her.

"I wonder if anyone else is down here" Sora said.

"Well lets find out" Tai said.

So the two of them walked further into the conservatory and turned a corner and there was the elderly lady tending to the plants.

"Um…. Excuse me" Sora said to the elderly lady.

"What is it child" the elderly women responded.

"What are you doing down here" Sora asked.

"Tending to my dear brother Alan's plants" she answered.

"Where's Alan?" Sora asked.

"Poor old Alan is dead dear" She said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry" Sora said apologetically.

"It's ok dear, if you don't mind me asking what are you guys doing down here" she asked.

"Oh well we're just looking around" Sora said.

"Well look as much as you like I'm not stopping you after all this Manor is very old and very interesting" She said to them.

"How is it interesting?" Tai asked.

"Well for one thing this place has quit the history with all the Takenouchi's that have lived here and also there are many secrets that lie in these walls" she said.

"What kind of secrets?" Tai asked.

"You know the usual kind, secret passage ways and stuff like that" she said

"Where's my aunt?" Sora asked.

"Well unfortunately she has not been very well and we all don't know why" She said.

"When did she start not being well" Sora asked.

"About three days after she moved in" She responded.

"That's weird" Tai said.

"And what's even stranger is that she won't tell anyone what's wrong" she said.

"That is strange" Sora said.

"Yes well run along now children" she said, so the two of them walked away from her.

"I wonder what's wrong with your aunt" Tai said to Sora.

"Me too" Sora said.

"Hey look at that" Tai said pointing to the weird fountain.

"There's know water in it" Sora said.

"Yeah and it looks like the well is dry" Tai said.

"Excuse me how come there's no water in the well" Sora asked.

"There hasn't been any water in that well since Alan died and I can't for the life of me figure out why" She responded.

"Thanks" Sora said.

"No problem dear" she said.

"So I wonder why there's know water in this well" Sora said.

"I don't know" Tai said "but I have a feeling that we're going to find out right" he said again.

"That's right, so lets go up stairs and see if we can't find the library" Sora said and grabbed Tai's hand and drug him back up the spiral staircase and through the big black door not letting him go for a second.


	3. A History

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A History and an important discovery

As Sora drug Tai out of the big black door and across the huge entry way to, two other tall black double doors across the room. As they opened one of the doors and stepped inside they realized that this was the library. Inside the library there was a man typing on his laptop at a desk and in front of the desk was a huge statue of this weird Egyptian thing holding a wand. Not only that there was an old computer in the back of the room that looked like it hadn't been used in while and on top of all that the room was filled with books but not just any type of books old books that have been there centuries.

"Excuse me" Sora asked the guy who was working on his laptop.

"Oh hello there, I didn't here you guys come in" the guy said.

"Oh were sorry for disturbing" Sora said.

"Oh it's quite all right, my name is Nigel by the way" Nigel said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nigel, my name is Sora and this is my friend Tai" Sora said.

"Ah yes you are some of the kids that are staying here at Blackmoor" Nigel said.

"Yeah we are" Tai said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you" Nigel said and shook both of there hands.

"Nigel is it ok if we ask you some questions" Sora said.

"Of course I'd be delighted to answer any questions you have" Nigel said.

"Well what do you know about Blackmoor Manor?" Sora asked.

Well for a matter of fact I know quite a bit because I'm writing a book on there family history" Nigel said.

"Well can you tell us about some of the history" Tai asked.

"Of course young man that's no problem at all" Nigel said.

"Well that's great" Tai and Sora said together.

"So the Takenouchi's have been around for along time, since the medieval ages and as you can see a lot of the themes in this manor have something to do with medieval times. Well one of the ancestors is known to be a witch and she was burned at the stake" Nigel said.

"Was she really a witch?" Sora asked.

"No she wasn't, she was just cast down for being different from everyone else" Nigel said.

"What happed after" Tai asked.

"Well people say she left a curse open any of whom who didn't believe her and the curse was that they would end up becoming a hideous, monstrous beast called the Beast of Blackmoor." Nigel said.

"Well when we first arrived here we seen red glowing eyes and low growling noises" Tai said.

"Well that describes the beast perfectly, but also that Takenouchi's had to go into hiding for a while, so they could get there act back together because of what the so called witch Elinor supposedly did" Nigel said.

"What else do you know about the Takenouchi's" Sora asked.

"Well I know there's a deep dark secret that lies behind these walls" Nigel said.

"What's the secret" Sora asked again.

"Well there's suppose to be a treasure hidden somewhere in this Manor but whether or not it's still here I don't know" Nigel said.

"Do know what the treasure is supposed to be?" Tai asked.

"No I don't, so I can't help you with that, because all I know is that it's supposed to be very rare and old, but the Takenouchi's have left secrets behind so the next Takenouchi could find the treasure and help protect it from people who want to find it and cash it in or spend it or something" Nigel said.

"Thanks, you don't mind if we look around the library do you" Sora asked politely.

"Oh not all, look all like" Nigel said.

"Thanks" Sora said, and she and Tai walked in to the other part of the library where the old computer is.

"Hey Nigel do you know the password to this computer" Tai asked.

"No I'm sorry Jane told me and I forgot, but ask Jane she knows" Nigel said.

"Ok thanks" Sora said, and then she and Tai left the library.

Outside of the library…………..

"Well that was weird" Tai said.

"Yeah and it's even weirder how he knows all that stuff on my family" Sora said.

"So who's Jane?" Tai asked.

"Well Jane's my cousin" Sora said.

"So why don't we go and ask her for the password to that computer" Tai said.

"Well you see Tai she not as old as me and you" Sora said.

"So that doesn't mean we can't ask her for the password" Tai said.

"That's not the thing, the only way to get something from her is to play a game with her" Sora said.

"So that's a problem" Tai said.

"Yeah, because she always wins and never loses because they're her games" Sora said.

"Well I think she's met her match, because I'm good at little kid games and other games" Tai said a little more suggestively then he should of.

"Tai some things I need to know and others I don't" Sora said.

"Ok I was only saying" Tai said before he got cut of by Sora.

"Tai I'm serious stop" Sora said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What you and Matt haven't gone all the way yet" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"No! And wipe that smirk off your face right now Kamiya" Sora said angrily.

"Sora I'm Sorry I didn't mean to offend or anything ok, I'll just keep my mouth shut ok because you and matt are obviously going threw something" Tai said with a concerned look on his face.

"You're sorry" Sora said as if she had never heard those words come out of his mouth before.

"Well yeah, I learned my lesson the last time, me being the guy must always be the one to apologize because it's normally the guys fault the girl is upset in the first place so the mature thing to do is say sorry so we don't fight and stay really good friends" Tai said with that goofy smile on his face.

"How do I know you're not lying" Sora said with a smirk on her face.

"Because I would never lie to you, you're my best friend" Tai said with a more serious face.

"Well I forgive you then, so lets go up the stairs and find Jane's room and ask her about the password" Sora said and led Tai up the stairs to where all the bedrooms are.


	4. Fun and Games

**A/n: sorry it took so long to put this chapter up I've been really busy with school work and we're moving so packing lots of time to so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon or any of the caracters form the Nancy Drew game.**

Chapter 4

Fun and Games

As Sora and Tai walked down the hall toward a huge red door with this weird red button looking thing next to it, they knocked, and a small voice said "come in". So Sora and Tai walked into the room. When they walked in the room they saw that the room had red walls with gold trim and a high ceiling, as they walked further in they saw a girl about twelve years of age on a huge four poster bed with a red confuter and golden pillow cases on the pillows. Sora and Tai approached the bed where the girl is; as they got closer she spoke.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi you must be Jane, I'm Sora and this Tai" Sora said to the girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you, and you are right my name is Jane and is Tai your boyfriend?" Jane said and asked all at once.

"It's nice to meet you to Jane and no Tai isn't my boyfriend" Sora said slightly blushing at what Jane had said.

"Then why are you blushing" Jane asked suspiciously.

"No reason and way would you even think that" Sora said a little upset.

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you or anything it just looked like you two are together" Jane said.

"I can understand what you mean, people mistake me as Sora's boyfriend all the time" Tai said to Jane.

"Well you guys do look like a couple, but if you guys aren't together why don't you be my boyfriend instead" Jane said.

"That's ok Jane but I do have a question for you though" Tai said.

"What's the question" Jane asked with curiosity.

"Well, Jane do you no the password to the computer in the library?" Tai asked.

"Well I'll tell you what the password is, if you play a game with me and you have to beat me" Jane said slyly.

"Ok Jane I'll play a game against you" Tai said.

"No, I don't want to play against you Tai, I want to play against Sora" Jane said in a nasty voice.

"Tai what do I do I'm no good at playing games" Sora whispered to Tai.

"Well you have to, because if you don't than we won't be able to get the password for the computer in the library" Tai whispered to Sora

"Ok then what do you want to play' Sora asked.

"Well How about Skull and Bones" Jane said with an evil grin on her face that Sora didn't like very much.

"Ok, how do play" Sora asked.

"It's simple, all you have to do is get three of the same cards and once you get seven pairs of cards you win" Jane said.

"So it's sort of like go fish then" Sora said.

"Yes, and if you lose than there is always another way to get the password" Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"And what way would that be" Sora said.

"Well your dreamy looking friend could always kiss me" Jane said with the same smirk on her face as before.

"Alright let's play then, because there is no way I'm letting you kiss Tai" Sora said.

"Maybe you do care about him then" Jane said.

"No, I just don't want some little girl kissing my best friend" Sora said angrily.

"Sure that's it, it's because he's your best friend, but it doesn't matter lets just play already" Jane said and handed Sora seven cards and immediately she got three of the same cards so she laid them down on the board.

"Lucky shot" Jane said and they continued to play and as they played Tai decided to look around the room some more.

As Tai looked around the room he noticed that the room had a weird Egyptian theme to it as he looked around he noticed a weird book on the desk he picked it up and it read the Mutis Liber. He opened it up and looked inside, and inside it there where a whole bunch pictures in it and they weren't normal pictures either they are the weird kind of pictures that would lead you to secrets or decoded things. "_This book is a little weird"_ Tai thought to himself and put the book back down on the desk. Then he picked up a sheet of paper with classes on it and by the looks of it they didn't look like easy classes either. He read that she was learning runes, Greek, algebra, alchemy, English, French and a lot of other classes too. So he put the sheet back down on the desk and walked over to the book case where a booklet lay open Tai picked it up and realized that it was rune exercises, he flipped through it and put it down as he heard Sora scream. He turned around and found out that she had beaten Jane at her own game.

"Yes I won" Sora said excitedly.

"Oh drat I actually thought I could beat you" Jane said in a disappointed voice.

"Yes, well the password please" Sora said.

"The password is on my grandfathers' coat of arms" Jane said.

"Thanks Jane" Sora said and motioned for Tai to follow her out the door.

When they got out the door Sora said "well that was a complete waste of time."

"No it wasn't" Tai said.

"It wasn't" Sora said a little confused at what Tai was saying.

"Well for one thing we know where the password is, number two I found this weird book called the Mutis Liber and by the looks of it there's a little more to this Manor than what we thought and third of all she's taking some weird classes" Tai said.

"Ok, so how do we know which portrait is her grandfathers'" Sora said.

"Well I think it would be the portrait that looks more like from this time zone wouldn't" Tai said.

"You know what I think you might actually be right" Sora said.

"Well let's look at all the portraits" Tai said, so they both went on separate parts of the Grand hall and set to work examining all the portraits until finally Sora found it.

"Hey Tai over here I found it" Sora said.

"All right great job what does it say" Tai asked.

"It says _'Continuis Maximus'_" Sora said.

"Well do you have a piece of paper to write it down on Tai said?

"No I don't, do you?" Sora said.

"Here I'll put it into my cell phone" Tai said and he clicked the buttons on his phone until the two Latin words were on his phone, and then they headed back through the double door into the library and typed the code into the computer.

All of a sudden the computer began to talk. "Hello there and welcome back did you know there are 12 ghosts living in the Manor and when you are ready please click the start ghost hunting button."

So Tai clicked the start ghost hutting button and the computer started to talk again "I'm sorry it's still two early for our little friends to come out yet but do come back at any time between 12:00 and 4:00AM until then" and the computer went back to the sign in.

"Well that's a weird computer" Sora said.

"Do you think it's a game" Tai said.

"Maybe" Sora said.

"Well I guess we'll find out 12:00AM" Tai said.

"Alright, but what we do until then" Sora asked.

"Well we could always look around some more, and when Nigel leaves the library we could go on his laptop and go through his stuff and then get Izzy, Matt, Mimi, and Joe to help us find those ghost and if they don't want to, then we'll do it ourselves" Tai said.

"Ok, that sounds like a great plan but where do we start" Sora said.

"We start up-stairs" Tai said, and with that they ran out of the library.

**a/n please read and review**


	5. Secret passages and a ghost hunt

**a/n hey guys guess what I'm back with a brandnew chapter and I hope it's long enough so please read and review. **

Chapter 5

Secret passages and a ghost hunt

As they ran out of the library they headed toward the stairs and ran up them until they reached the next floor. As they stepped onto the landing they went toward this thing that was covered up as they walked by it, it made a noise.

"Wrooooooooh, Booooooooooo."

"What was that" Sora said.

"It sounds like its coming form behind that curtain thing" Tai said not so sure of himself.

"Yeah it does and I volunteer you to move it" Sora said a little scared.

"Why do I have to do it" Tai said.

"Well because you're the guy" Sora said. So with out questioning her grabbed a hold of the curtain and pulled it off. They both screamed and jumped back, and when they did that they noticed that it was only a parrot.

"Look Tai it was only parrot" Sora said.

"Ha ha I scared you brraaaack" the parrot said.

"No you didn't" Tai said.

"Oh yes I did brraaaack" the parrot said.

"Tai don't argue with the parrot" Sora said.

"Fine you win I won't argue with the parrot any more" Tai said.

"Good I'm glad" Sora said.

"So Parrot do you know Latin" Tai said

"My name isn't parrot brraaaack it's Loulou brraaaack Loulou" Loulou said.

"Ok then Loulou do you no Latin" Tai asked again.

"Yes brraaaack" Loulou said.

"Alright do you no what purgamentum means then" Tai asked.

"It means garbage out brraaaack" said Loulou.

"Ok Loulou do you know about any 13 ghosts around here" Sora asked.

"Brraaaack yes" Loulou said.

"Do you know where to find them" Sora said.

"In the halls, in the conservatory and up the musical stairs brraaaack" Loulou said.

"Um where are the musical stairs" Tai asked.

"In-between the moon door and the red door brraaaack" Loulou said.

"Thanks for help" Tai said.

"By bird" Sora said.

"Don't leave me I love you" Loulou said.

So Tai and Sora covered the bird cage back up and walked the hall in search of the door with moon on it.

"Sora I just remembered my door has a moon on it and Jane's room is right next to mine and her door is red" Tai said.

"Tai you're a genius" Sora said.

"Ok, but I thought Izzy was the genius" Tai said.

"God Tai sometimes I think you actually are stunned" Sora said.

So they walked down the hall toward Tai's and Jane's rooms and when they got there they noticed the opening in the wall.

"So do you think that, that's the opening that the bird was talking about" Sora said.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Tai said and then stepped onto the stairs and it made a bling a noise.

"What was that" Sora said.

"I think it was the stair" Tai said.

"Why do you think they're noisy like that" Sora said well there's only one way to find out" Tai said.

"We have to climb the stairs don't we" Sora said.

"Yeah we do" Tai said.

So as they walked up the musical stairs they learned that some of the stairs made the same noise. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw these levers on the wall and they all had letters at the top.

"Dare you to poll one of the levers" Sora said.

"Fine then" Tai said and reached up and grabbed the lever marked A and it made a whoop noise.

"Maybe we have to pull them in a specific order" Sora said.

"Yeah but what order smart oh so smart one" Tai said sarcastically.

"I the order of the stairs of course" Sora said back at him.

"Ok then you can go to the bottom of the stairs and walk back up the except this time write down the noises it makes" Tai said.

"And what are going to do' Sora said. I'm going to do the levers" Tai said.

So Sora went to the bottom of the stairs and wrote down all the noises and Tai did the same except with the levers and when they finished Tai pulled the levers in the right order and a slot opened up in the wall and in the slot they was a key that looked very old.

"So I wonder what this key goes to" Tai said as he picked up the key and took a closer look at it.

"May it goes to a door" Sora said.

"Or it could go to a jewelry box or something" Tai said not so sure of what the key was for.

"We could always ask Izzy what he thinks" Sora said.

"That's a great idea, but first let's go talk to your aunt" Tai said.

"But we're not supposed to talk to her" Tai said.

"Oh come on break the rules for once" Tai said.

"Oh like who seems to always wind up in detention for some odd reason" Sora said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey that's not funny I don't always end up in detention" Tai said with a mad look on his face.

"You look so cute when your mad, oops" Sora said then covered her mouth.

"Did you just say I was cute" Tai said giving her that same smirk that she gave him first.

"Umm….. No……I said…… let's go talk to my aunt" Sora said trying to cover up her little slip of the tong.

"Ok fine then but I know what I heard" Tai said and smirked at her as he went down the stairs and back into the hall. As they walked down the hall they reached Sora's aunts bed room. They knocked on the door and there was no answer.

"Ok there's no answer so let's go" Sora said and started to walk away.

"Wait the doors open let's go in" Tai said.

"Tai no offence but we shouldn't go in there with out permission" Sora said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh come on stop being a chicken and follow me" Tai said and held his hand out to her.

"I don't need your hand I'm not afraid to go in I just worried we might get caught" Sora said with a worried tone to her voice.

"Oh Sora don't worry we won't get caught" Tai said and pulled her into the bedroom. As they walked toward the bed they noticed that there was figure behind the curtain.

"Excuse me Aunt Helen" Sora said not so sure of her self.

"Yes who's there" Helen said.

"It's me Sora Takenouchi your niece and my best friend Tai Kamiya" Sora said.

"Oh hello there I'm Sorry you have you to see me like dears but you see I haven't been feeling like myself lately" Helen said.

"How come you haven't been feeling yourself" Tai asked?

"Well I'm always tired, and sweating and feeling faint and hungry and very, very thirsty all the time" Helen said in a sort of evil way.

"When did you start feeling like this" Tai asked.

"When I found this curse at the end of secret passageway, they told me not to go poking around but it's not exactly easy not to go poking around" said Helen in a frightened voice.

"What did the message say and where is this tunnel" Sora asked.

"I can't tell you that because I've already said to much and I don't want you to meat the same fait as I did" Helen said.

"Aunt Helen we only want to help" Sora said.

There was no answer from Helen.

"Alright we'll go now but if you need anything just ask and we'll get it for you" Sora said and then they both left the room.

"That was interesting" Tai said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that there where any secret passageways here" Sora said.

"I think we should pay another visit to Jane after all" Tai said.

"You know what I think your right" Sora said. So they both walked off in the direction of Jane's room. When they got there the door was open so they walked in.

"Hey Jane can we ask you a couple of questions" Tai said.

"I guess so" Jane said.

"Jane do you know where any secret passageways are" Tai asked.

"Yes I do" Jane said.

"Can you tell us where they are" Tai asked

"Of course I can, there's a tunnel behind the door with the coat of arms on it by the dragon statue" Jane said.

"There's only one problem with that" Tai said.

"And what problem would that be" Jane said.

"Well it so happens that the door is locked and we don't have the key" Tai said.

"Well that's an easy problem to solve" Jane said.

"Oh and hoe can it be easy" Tai said.

"Well for one thing I have the key to the door" Jane said.

"How about you be a good girl and give us the key" Sora said.

"Only if you can put this puzzle together in less than 5mins" Jane said.

"Oh and who has to put it together" Sora asked.

"Your boyfriend of course" Jane said.

"Haven't we established this already that Tai is not my boyfriend" Sora said.

"Whatever you say" Jane said.

"Alright I'll play you for the key" Tai said.

"Remember you only have 5 minutes to complete the puzzle, so on your mark, get set, and go!" Jane said and Tai started to do the puzzle and as he did the puzzle Sora caught sight of the book that Tai was looking at the last time.

"4 minutes left" Jane announced as she did Sora flipped the book open, she looked at each page very carefully and as she did she noticed that there were no words and only pictures in the book. As she looked closer she noticed that they are clues that go with the old manor.

"2 minutes left" Jane said.

As Tai did the puzzle, he was becoming very close to finishing it. _Man this puzzle is confusing_ Tai thought to him self.

"1 minute left" Jane announced.

"Come on Tai you know how to do this" Tai murmured to himself.

"30 seconds left" Jane said.

"Yes I'm done" Tai said.

"Only five seconds to spare here's the key to the door" Jane said and handed Tai the key to the door.

"Thanks" Tai said.

"Now don't go snogging in there or anything like that" Jane said.

"We're not dating" Sora said and grabbed Tai by the rist violently and dragged him out of the room.

"Ouch Sora that hearts, would you let me go" Tai said when they had reached the door with the coat of arms on it.

"I'm sorry Tai I didn't realize how mad I was" Sora said with a sort of sheepish grin on her face.

"Man do you ever have a strong grip" Tai said as he rubbed his rist with his other hand.

"I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to hurt you" Sora said.

"It's ok Sora I just didn't expect you to have a death grippe that's all" Tai said as he took the key out of his pocket and placed it in the key hole of the door. As soon as they heard the door click they opened it to reveal a small room with a statue of a jade dragon.

"How do you suppose we open the tunnel up" Tai said.

"I don't know" Sora said while looking at the dragon and still feeling bad about Tai's rist.

"I think the feet turn on this dragon" Tai said as he turned one of the feet of the jade dragon statue.

"Yeah but which way" Sora said.

"That I don't know" Tai said.

"Hey maybe Izzy would know" Sora said.

"Maybe but I doubt it" Tai said.

"Well we should try any way" Sora said and she grabbed Tai by the rist again and jolted down the hall towards another flight of stairs leading to the third level of the manor where the rest of the digidestins are staying. As they rushed past door after door they came across the one they were looking for.

Sora knocked on the door there was small come in and Tai and her walked in when they got inside the room they noticed that the room was full of books and that there was whole shelf devoted to alchemy. Up against the middle wall there was bed a king size bed with a blue and white comforter that matched the light blue walls and the white trim on the walls. As they looked around a little longer they noticed that there was a large desk in the right corner of the room and that's where they spotted the maroon haired boy typing away at his pride and yes they were talking about his laptop.

"Hey Izzy" Tai said.

"Oh hey guys" Izzy said to Tai and Sora.

"So do you want to take some time off of your laptop and help us figure out how to get into a secret passageway in room that was locked before we got the key" Tai said?

"Um well what I'm doing is researching up on the house but I would love to help you guys" Izzy said.

"Trust me it's going to be a lot more fun than what you're doing" Tai said.

"Yes but I thought we're not supposed to be snooping around" Izzy said.

"Hey it's fun, and besides you know me I don't know how to follow rules" Tai said.

"That's true" Izzy said and looked at Sora for a reaction to Tai's statement, but she only shook her head at it.

"Well I guess I could get out of this room for a while" Izzy said and got out of chair following the two of them down the hall and then down the stairs then through another hall until they stopped in front of a door in which Tai turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Wow this room is fascinating" Izzy said as they walked toward the Jade dragon.

"Bu where is this so called secret passageway at" Izzy asked.

"Well Iz that's the thing we don't know which way to turn the feet" Tai said sheepishly.

"Oh and you thought that maybe I could figure it out right" Izzy said.

"Sora does but I think may we should ask Loulou" Tai said.

"Who's Loulou?" Izzy asked.

"Well you see Izzy Loulou is this 80 year old parrot who knows just about everything about this house" Sora said.

"Prodigis let's go talk to this parrot then" Izzy said.

So they all went out into the hall and Tai pulled the sheet off of the bird cage.

"Hey Loulou I have a question for you if you don't mind of coarse" Tai said to the parrot.

"Of coarse brraaaack, what's the question brraaaack" Loulou said.

"Loulou do you know which way to turn the feet on the jade dragon in the room with the coat of arms on it" Tai asked Loulou.

"You answer's on the coat of arms look at the items that point up, down, side ways and left ways brraaaack" Loulou said.

"Thanks Loulou" Tai said and put the sheet back over the bird cage.

"All right what do you think she meant by that" Tai said.

"Isn't it obvious Tai we have to look at the coat of arms and look at the things that are pointing up, down, right and left and if you would have noticed there are six feet on the dragon and six pictures on the coat of arms and not only that there three feet on each side of the dragon and there are three symbols on each side of the coat of arms" Izzy said.

"Ok but do you know which direction the feet go in" Tai said.

"Yes I do" Izzy said and walked into the room Sora and Tai followed him into the room. When Sora and Tai entered the room they noticed that Izzy was at the jade dragon and turning the feet on it in a certain direction.

"Izzy are you sure you should be doing that" Sora said, but before Izzy could reply there was a low growl and the wall opened up.

"Holy crap there really is a secret passageway" Tai said.

"Prodigis we did it" Izzy said.

"Yeah but I think we're going to need flashlights" Sora said.

"I think you're right" Izzy said.

"Don't panic guys because you know I brought flashlights with me" Tai said.

"You smartass why would you bring flashlights with you" Sora said.

"Well you never know when you're going to need a flashlight" Tai said.

"Guys I think we should wait until everyone is asleep before we even thing of going in there" Izzy said.

"Yeah I think you're right and besides we have to go on a ghost hunt tonight anyway" Tai said.

"Tai ghost aren't real" Izzy said.

"I don't think the computer in the library meant real ghost I think it means plastic glowing ghost" Sora said.

"So are you in Iz" Tai said.

"Sure, but when tonight do we meet each other" Izzy said.

"We will all set our alarms for 12:00pm tonight" Tai said.

"Sounds good, so I'll meet you in the library at 12:00pm tonight but I have to go and study some more of those books in my room they might come in handy you know" Izzy said and with that he walked out of the room and headed for the flight of stairs leading to the next level up.

"So what do we do now" Sora asked Tai.

"Well if I have to be awake tonight then I'm going to take a nap" Tai said and walked off in the direction of the room he was staying in.

"Yeah I thing I'll do the same" Sora said to him and walked in the same direction toward her room.

…………….In the library at 12:00pm……………………..

"Aright everyone ready" Tai said.

"Yep type in the password to the computer please" Sora said. So Tai typed the password into the computer and it started to talk.

"So who's ready to go on a ghost hunt" The computer said so Tai clicked the yes button and the computer began to talk again.

"Now remember our little friend s won't stay out for, so on your mark, get set, GO" the computer said. So Tai gave them each a section of the manor to do and they rushed off.

As Tai was the last to leave the library he noticed the little glowing ghost on the out side of the library, he pushed back into the wall and then he ran up the stairs in search of some more.

As Sora made her way into the conservatory see seen a purple glowing thing on the side of the door and pushed it into the wall then ran down the spiral stair case to find the other one.

As Izzy left the kitchen hallway he saw where the last two ghosts were. So he went over and pushed the first one in then the other one over by the grand staircase. As he finished he noticed that Tai was running down the stairs racing for the library and Sora come out of the conservatory door racing toward the library as well. So Izzy decided to the same thing.

As they entered the library Tai had already put the password into the computer and it was talking again.

"Well done you are one of the few that have seen the thirteen ghost of Blackmoor Manor. Now listen closely when you are facing the GREEN dragon look to the left and pull below the vase with the tree. But a word to the wise if you are wearing a hat hold on to it and have fun" The computer said and automatically went back to the password page.

"Ok so does that mean that we go back to the room with dragon and pull down on some sort of leaver thing" Tai said.

"I guess so" Sora said.

"Well Tai do have those with you" Izzy said.

"In my room I do" Tai said.

"Ok than you go and get the flashlights and meet Sora and I in the room with the dragon" Izzy said.

So Tai went off in the direction of his room to get the flashlights and the other two headed toward the dragon room. Tai grabbed three flashlights then he headed toward the dragon room and when he got inside he noticed that Izzy already had the passageway open.

"So what are we going to do first" Tai said.

"I think we should do the computers first" Sora said and then pulled below vase.

"Alright who's going to slide down" Sora said.

"I'll do it then tell you what's in there ok" Tai said then sat down on the slide type thing and slid down and as he slid down he noticed that there was a target board when he reached the bottom he stood up and ran back up the stairs and into the room with the dragon in it.

"That….. Was…..fun" Tai panted.

"That's great but what's in there" Sora said.

"There's a target board on the wall which probably means we have to throw something at it" Tai said.

"Ok now that we know what's in there, let's go into the secret passageway and find what's in here" Izzy said as he took the flashlight from Tai and disappeared into the blackness.

**A/n I hped you licked and if you did please review and I'm sorry for all of the grammar mistakes to. **


	6. In the Passage and the beginning of a ne

**A/n hey guess what and you guessed it it's the next chapter I hope you'll injoy it and I'm sorry if it's a little short.**

Chapter 6

In the Passage and the beginning of a new day

As Izzy disappeared into the darkness Tai handed Sora a flashlight and they both followed Izzy into the darkness as well.

"So where do you think this passageway leads" Tai asked curiously to no one in particular.

"I don't know" Izzy's voice said from up ahead.

"Well I guess we're going to find out right" Tai's rang out from behind Sora.

As the three teens went further into the passageway they realized that they started to descend down some stairs and realized that the passageway went even deeper into the ground.

"Wow there sure is a lot of stairs" Sora said aloud so that the tow boys could hear her.

"I agree" Tai said and all of a sudden crashed in to Izzy who had stopped for some odd reason.

"Ouch, Tai get off of me" Izzy said and wait for Tai to get off of him.

"OH and you thought I had fun crashing into you" Tai said and got off of his friend.

"So Iz why did you stop anyway" Tai asked.

"Well there's a door hear with a word game on it that has a picture of a parrot beside it" He said and shinned the light of his flash light on the door to show Tai and Sora what he was talking about.

"Do you think it has something to do with Loulou" asked the familiar girly voice from behind the two boys.

"Maybe" Izzy answered.

"Well I guess well have to figure it out tomorrow because I'm tired and want to go to be now" Tai said and then yawned.

"Yeah I'm tired to" Sora said and started to follow Tai back up the stairs that led out of the passageway.

"Are you coming" Tai said to Izzy.

"Yeah I'm coming" Izzy said and ran towards the two.

The next day…………………………………….

It was bright and early when Tai woke up, but when he woke up he realized how dark and gloomy it looked outside.

"Geez this place is fringing dark" Tai said to himself as he decided to pull his covers back over his head. All of a sudden there was a knock on his door and an excited Sora bounded into the room and jumped onto Tai's bed.

"Good morning" She said in her overly excited voice.

"Sora what the hell it's 7:30am in the morning" Tai whined and shoved his head into the pillow.

"Get up" she said while bouncing on the bed.

"Why" Tai whined again and pulled the blanket over his for a signal for the girl to leave him alone.

"But it's important" She said while yanking the blanket out of Tai's grasp and pulling it off of the boys body to reveal his blue and white plaid boxers and know shirt.

Sora gasped and blushed at the sight of Tai almost being naked.

"Sora gives me back the covers" Tai said as he tried to grab the comforter away from the girl. And then he noticed the blush on Sora's face.

"Why are you blushing" Tai said while sitting up to reveal his abs and toned chest from all the sports he's done and being outside all the time.

Her face flushed even more at the site of Tai, and then it hit him that he was only wearing boxers and nothing else.

"I'll go put some close on ok" Tai said and walked over to his suitcase and pulled on a pear of sweat pants and the white tee-shirt he was wearing underneath his other shirt from yesterday.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is so important that you had to wake me up at 7:30 in the morning?" he said while looking at side ways a little bit.

"Oh right the important news" Sora said still all the while blushing at what she had seen_ Wow now I know why girls are always all over Tai because it's definitely not for his brain _Sora thought to herself.

"Hello earths to blushing Sora are you there" Tai said more than asked.

"Ah….. Yeah Tai I'm still hear just sort of zoned out you know" Sora said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"So what is that you wanted to tell me" Tai asked again for the second time in a row.

"Right, well I was talking to my aunt this morning and about the secret passageway and I told her that there was no curse on the wall then she asked how could you miss it it's right there and I also found out that the passageway that we had gone into was the wrong one and that the one she went into had to do something with the gargoyle outside her room" Sora squealed out, "So you know what that means."

"Um….No what does it mean" Tai asked curiously.

"You are stupid Tai" Sora said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok now there is no reason for hurting my feelings this early in the morning now is there" Tai pouted.

"Well Mr. Density that means there's another secret passageway hear in the manor and it has something to do with the gargoyle outside of her room" Sora practically shouted at Tai.

"Sora be quiet people are still sleeping" Tai said to the auburn haired girl.

"Sorry I forgot" she said and blushed again.

"So why aren't you bugging Matt this early in the morning" Tai said a little stiffly at the person he mentioned.

"Well to be truthful Matt and I really haven't been getting along all that much and all he thinks about his band and I swear the only thing loves is his stupid guitar" Sora said a little upset at the fact that Matt paid more attention to his guitar then her.

"Oh well why don't you just dump him if he's being such a jerk" Tai said while looking at his feet.

"Tai it's not that I don't want to dump his it's just the fact that I don't want to break his heart you under stand right" Sora said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I understand" Tai said and put a small smile on his face.

All of a sudden there was a small knock on the door and with out the slightest ease Mimi burst through the door with Izzy right behind her.

"Hey guys what's up" Mimi said.

"Oh nothin much just talking about stuff" Tai stated more than said.

"What about" Mimi asked and waited for her friends to reply.

Sora looked at Tai who looked at Izzy who looked at Sora whom all of them nodded to tell Mimi about there discovery of last night.

"Well last night we found this secret passageway" Sora started saying until Tai cut in.

"And we found this door at the end of the passageway and it's locked up but the only way to unlock it is to play this word game that has something to do with Loulou" Tai said.

"Ok so who's Loulou" Mimi questioned.

"Well Loulou is the parrot" Izzy said and stepped into the room instead of standing in the door way.

"Ok so is that all was it dark and scary in the passageway" Mimi asked.

"Well it was dark but we had flashlights and I suppose it was a little scary to" Sora said.

"Ok so now what are you guys going to do and can I be apart of it" Mimi said and asked at the same time.

"Of course you can besides I know where there's another passageway we just have to figure out how to open it up" Sora said.

"Where's this other passageway" Izzy asked.

"Well it's by the gargoyle outside of my aunts room, and if you push on it, it moves" Sora said.

"Ok but do we know what direction to push it in" Izzy asked.

"I haven't got a clue" Sora said.

"Hey Sora you know when we were in the great hall looking at the portraits to find Jane's grandfathers portrait to get the password from his coat of arms" Tai said.

"Yeah, why" Sora said.

"Well I seen this guys portrait in the great hall and guess what was in the portrait" Tai said.

"Just spit it out already" Sora said while getting a little impatient with Tai.

"Alright, well the exact same gargoyle is in the photo but there was no coat of arms underneath of him" Tai said.

"So who do you suppose has the um coat of arms" Sora asked.

"I bet Nigel does" Tai said.

"Who in hell is Nigel" Izzy and Mimi yelled at the same time.

"Well he's the guy that's in the library working on the family history of the Takenouchi's since there was nothing on them, and because he's so high up on the family history he probably has the coat of arms" Tai said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go to the library and find Nigel" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Wait it's still really early in the morning and I don't think Nigel is even up yet, but maybe should pay a little visit to Loulou and ask her if the word baby means anything to her" Tai said.

"Ok so does everyone know what we're doing" Sora asked.

Everyone nodded and went out the door in the direction of Loulou's cage.

**A/n if you liked it tell me what you think**


	7. The second passageway

**A/n: Hey guys sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter up I've just been really busy with school work and stuff. So here it is the seventh chapter and i promis the next one will be up soon so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

**The finding of the second passage**

As Tai lead everyone towards Loulou's cage everyone was excited and very talkative threw out the entire group. When they got there Tai pulled the curtain away from Loulou's cage.

"Loulou can I ask you a question" Tai asked the parrot.

"Yes of course squawk" Loulou said Tai.

"Alright does the word baby mean anything to you" Tai asked the bird.

"Yes squawk" Loulou said.

"Can you tell me what it means" Tai asked anxiously.

"What's the password" Loulou said.

"Um……… please and thank you" Tai said not so sure of him self.

"Nope squawk, no password no word" Loulou said.

"Ok does anyone hear know the password" Tai asked his friends.

"Nope" everyone said.

"But I think I might know who has the password" Sora said.

"Who!" The digidestins asked anxiously.

"The women in the conservatory after all Loulou belonged to her brother Alan" Sora said.

"Of course how come I didn't think of that" Tai said.

"Because you're too stupid" Sora said.

"Hey what did I say about being mean to me" Tai said and pouted at Sora.

"Well sorry Tai but it's just too easy" Sora said.

"Are u to done flirting yet so we can go to the conservatory and talk to the women" Izzy stated more than said to the two blushing teens.

"Izzy we're not flirting" Tai said to his friend but all the while still blushing.

"Well then why are you blushing Tai" Izzy stated.

"I'm not blushing" Tai said and walked down the hallway towards the stairs and disappeared down them.

"Izzy that's not funny I wasn't flirting with Tai lets just go ok" Sora said and walked in the same direction as Tai.

"It sure seemed like they were flirting to me" Izzy said to Mimi.

"Ya I thought they were to" Mimi said and giggled at the same time.

"Well come on before we lose them in this mansion" Izzy said and they both caught up with the others.

"Well it's about time u guys caught up" Tai said still a bit annoyed with Izzy.

"Well sorry we're not as fast as u" Izzy said now annoyed with Tai.

"Alright guys lets just go in ask her what Loulou's special word is" Sora said.

"All right" they all said and followed Sora into the conservatory.

As they made they're way down the spiral staircase to where they new the elderly lady would be Mimi and Izzy both noticed that the fountain was empty.

"Um guys why is the fountain empty" Izzy asked.

"We don't know" Sora said to Izzy.

"Well didn't u ask" Mimi asked.

"Yeah but she didn't know why either" Tai responded.

"Oh" they both said at the same time.

So as they made they're way over to the lady she had heard them come down the stairs and asked "How can I help u children."

"Well is there any chance that you might know Loulou's special word" Sora asked politely.

"Why yes I do dear" The lady responded.

"Can you tell us what it is" Tai asked.

"Of course, its Loulou is a very smart and beautiful bird" The women said.

"Thank you very much" Sora said and the group headed up the stairs.

When the group reached the top of the stairs they ran to Loulou's cage.

"What does baby mean to you?" Sora said to the Loulou.

"What's the password?" Lou squawked.

"Loulou is a very smart and beautiful bird" Sora said.

"Bonnet, squawk baby bonnet" Loulou squawked.

"We are so stupid" Tai said.

"How so" Mimi asked?

"Well what I think Tai is trying to say is that it's a play on words, you know like baby bonnet, spider web, etc" Izzy said.

"So then you do know how to do this then" Sora said.

"Yup" Izzy said and they all went back down into the passageway.

They put in the word bonnet and a new word appeared. The next word was barber.

"So now what?" asked Sora?

"A word that goes with barber or could mean barber I say leech" Izzy said then put in the word, and got it right.

"Good Job Izzy" Tai said, and then he read the next word which was picture.

"It might be book" Tai said to Izzy.

"I think you're right Tai" Izzy said then punched in the word, and surprisingly it was right.

"Alright the next word is hour and I say glass goes with it" Izzy said then punched in the word.

"And this word better be the last" Tai said as he stared at the word ant.

"It's anthill" Izzy said as we punched in the last of the word, and all of a sudden the door opened.

"That wasn't creepy at all" Sora said as she gripped Tai's arm even tighter.

"Sora I think you're cutting my circulation off" Tai said as he winced from pain that Sora was giving him.

"Sorry Tai" Sora said and loosened her grip on his arm.

The four digidestins walked through the door and walked down the long hallway that led to another door, and by the door there was a narrow hallway that looked like it led to another door.

"Alright we came this far so now what?" Tai asked.

"How do we get this door open" Mimi asked?

"I don't know" Sora said, while still gripping Tai's arm pretty tightly.

"That's interesting" Izzy said as he looked at a panel on the wall.

"What is?" the others asked.

"Well there's half a panel on this side of the wall and the other half seems to be on the other side" Izzy said as he opened the panel to reveal six triangles.

"Does that mean there's another secret passageway in this manor somewhere" Tai said.

"Yup and my guess to this puzzle is that you have to get all the triangles right side up" Izzy said as he started to fiddle with puzzle.

Where do you suppose this other passageway is" Tai asked.

"I have no clue" Izzy said and continued on what he was doing.

"Well let's find out I think my aunt said something about his" Sora said.

"Or maybe it just has something to do with that awful, ugly, mean looking statue" Mimi said in an irritated voice.

"You mean the gargoyle" Sora said.

"Ya what else is as ugly as that thing down here" Mimi said annoyed at Sora's stupid question.

"Now that you mention it" Tai said, "I did see a picture in the great hall of guy with a gargoyle in behind him, but funny enough, he had no coat of arms".

"Tai are you serious?" Sora said.

"Dead serious, I'm not lying" Tai said.

All of a sudden they heard Izzy holler "EUREKA".

"What is it" Tai asked

"I got all the triangles right side up, now let's go find that other passageway" Izzy said excitedly.

"Wait there's another hallway, shouldn't we check it out?" Sora said.

"Ok we'll do that first, and then we'll go and find that other passageway ok" Tai said to the group, and they all nodded their heads.

So the four of them headed down the second hallway and ended up at another door.

"Not another door" Mimi wined.

"It's open" Tai said as he turned the knob.

"Hey what's that on the floor" Sora pointed to a peace of crumpled up paper on the floor. Tai bent down and picked it up.

"It looks like a note form Jane's Uncle Robert; it says something about a guinea pig" Tai said.

"Hey didn't Jane have a guinea pig, and doesn't she have a picture of it" Sora said.

"Ya I think so" Tai said then walked out of the tiny room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey look, it's another puzzle" Izzy said, and then he read the directions and did the puzzle in a matter of seconds.

"You hear that" Mimi said.

"Ya it sort of sounds like rushing water" Sora said.

"You know what, I think it is rushing water" Tai said.

"Do you suppose that maybe I turned the water back on" Izzy said excitedly.

"Yup, now that we've done that, let's go find that second passageway" Tai said, and they all began their way out of the passageway again.

"When they got out of the passageway and walked out the door, they saw an angry Kari and an angry TK.

"Um……. You guys look upset about something" Tai said to the younger digidestins.

"Where have you guys been" Kari bellowed.

"We've been looking for you guys all over the place" TK said.

"Oh……. We've been doing stuff" Tai said.

"Well whatever you guys are doing we want in" Kari said.

"We do" TK squeaked.

"Yeah we do" Kari said in a stern tone of voice.

"Ok then were just going to find the second passageway" Tai said.

"Wait you guys found a secret passageway" Kari said excitedly.

"Yup, and it's behind that door we just came out of" Mimi said while stating the obvious.

"Wow and there's another one?" TK asked not really believing them.

"Yup and we're going to find out where it is" Sora said.

"And in order to do that we have to go to the great hall to find out where it is" Tai said.

"Well we're going to help you" Kari said.

"We are?" TK said not really wanting to go on a wild goose chase.

"Yup" Kari said.

"Ok then let's go" Tai said and led the way down the stairs and into the great hall where a bunch of pictures hung. As they looked at the pictures Sora spotted the one with gargoyle in it.

"Hey guys, I found it" Sora shouted from where she was standing.

"That's great, it looks like it's the gargoyle right next to your aunt's bedroom door" Tai said.

"Ya it does let's go check it out" Sora said.

"Ok" everyone said at the same time, and then followed Sora up the stairs to her aunts' bedroom.

Izzy looked at the statue curiously

"Hey guys I think you can turn this statue" Izzy said, and then gave the statue a little push. Everybody watched in amazement as the statue turned.

"OK now that we know we can turn the statue, which way do we turn it" Tai said and asked at the same time.

"Well you know that picture in the great hall and how it has no coat of arms" Kari said.

"Ya" They all said.

"Maybe it has something to do with its coat of arms" Kari said.

"Ya but it has no coat of arms" Tai said.

"Ya but maybe somebody in the house does have the coat of arms" Kari said.

"Hey do you guys think that maybe Nigel has the coat of arms to that persons' portrait in the great hall" Sora said.

"Maybe, because he is doing that biography on your family and all" Izzy said.

"Who's Nigel?" Kari and TK asked at the same time.

"Well Nigel is the guy that is doing some research on my family and he's going to write a book on it" Sora said.

"Oh" They both said at the same time.

"So let's go ask him" Tai said and ran towards the library doors. He opened them and walked inside to see Nigel sitting at the same desk typing away on his laptop.

"Now who does that remind you of" Kari whispered to TK.

"Izzy much" TK whispered back.

Izzy just scowled at them.

TK and Kari couldn't help but laugh at Izzy's expression.

"Yeah that's right laugh it up you to" Izzy said and walked right past them and into the library where Tai had disappeared to.

"Hey Nigel" Tai said enthusiastically.

"Why hello again Tai" Nigel said looking up from his laptop.

"I have a question for you" Tai said to him.

"Well what is it?" Nigel asked letting his curiosity get to him.

"Well I was wondering if you have a coat of arms for the portrait of the guy with the gargoyle in the picture" Tai said.

"Well actually I do but I can't find it at the moment, and I have to type up my memoirs" Nigel said.

"Well Izzy here is a very fast at typing, so maybe he can type up your memoirs while you go and get that coat of arms" Tai said.

"Well I guess I could let you guys do that" Nigel said and got up to go and find that coat of arms for the kids.

"Well Izzy you better start typing" Tai said.

"I already have" Izzy said, as typed furiously on Nigel's laptop.

"Um……Tai why is Izzy typing up Nigel's memoirs for him" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, so Nigel can go and find that coat of arms for us" Tai said.

"Done" Izzy said and then cracked his fingers.

"Izzy can you not crack your fingers it's disgusting" Mimi complained.

It had almost been an hour and half before Nigel had returned with the coat of arms.

"Are you all done typing up my memoirs?" Nigel asked.

"Yup, I've been done for over an hour" Izzy said.

"Ok then, here go" Nigel said and handed Izzy a folded up piece of paper. Izzy took it, and walked out the door with the rest of the group. Tai took the piece of folded up paper form Izzy, and unfolded it to reveal a coat of arms. On the coat of arms were fire balls going in different directions. They were divided in to six, three on the right and three on the left.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Tai asked curiously still looking at the paper.

"Let me see it" Izzy said and grabbed it out of Tai's hands, To get a better look at it.

"I know what to do" Izzy said and led them up the stairs to where the gargoyle was.

"Leave it up to the genius to know what to do" Tai said sarcastically.

Sora just laughed at him.

Izzy examined the statue and started to move it in different directions until the wall opened up.

"Oh my god you guys weren't lying when you said there was a second passageway" TK said in shock.

"It's surprising how we tell the truth about these things" Sora said.

"So are we going to go in, or stand here looking like a bunch of dorks" Tai said.

"Now where have I heard that one before" Sora said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and Tai grinned sheepishly.

"Well let's go in Tai said and walked in the passageway, then Sora followed him who was followed by Izzy and Mimi, and then TK and Kari and they all disappeared into the darkness once again.

**A/n: Hey please review**


	8. Into the second passageway

**A/n: Hey guys I know it's been a really long time since I've written anything. I have been extremely busy with work and everything, anyway here's a new chapter so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8**

**To the second passageway **

As Tai and the others followed Izzy through the passageway, they all soon came to a stop. Tai bumped right into Izzy who was standing there reading the plaque above the strange symbols on the door.

"Tai watch where you're going" Izzy said

"Kind of hard when you just stop without a warning or anything" Tai said a bit annoyed at his friend.

"Ok there's no need to fight about it children" Sora smirked.

"Ok anyway what does it say" Kari said from the back of the group.

"It reads: Only the Blameless shall pass here. All others shall transfer into beasts, tooth and nail shall grow long and hair shall turn coarse, till their aspect be loathsome as their cold hearts. Prove thy worthiness and memorialize here the innocent one so wrongly condemned for saving lives. Else consider thyself right and truly cursed." Izzy read aloud for the whole group to here.

"That's a little creepy" Mimi squeaked from behind Izzy who had somehow managed to make his way to the front of the group.

"That must be the curse your aunt was talking about" Tai stated more than said.

"Wow Tai you think so" Sora said sarcastically

"Tai you really do know how to state the obvious all the time don't you" Kari said from way in the back.

"Well sorry for stating the obvious, but more importantly how are we supposed to get past the door" Tai remarked to the others

"Good point Tai, first we have to find out what these symbols are and then figure out what order to press them in" Izzy said to the others.

"Yes but how do we do that" T.K remarked to the others.

"I know we could go to Jane's room she's studying symbols like that, she has a whole exercise book on it" Tai suggested to the others.

"You know what, that's a great idea" Sora stated and they all began to turn around and head up the stairs and out of the passageway.

As they walked down the hall in the direction of Jane's room they bumped right into Joe who seemed to be examining the wallpaper for dust mites or something.

"Joe what are you doing" Tai questioned the blue haired boy, who was now fidgeting with his glasses.

"Nothing" Joe squeaked.

"Are you looking for dust mites again" Mimi questioned with a look on her face saying not again Joe.

"Well you know I'm allergic to dust and dust mites, and dust can create even more deceases than almost anything, the fact that I am asthmatic and could die from an asthma attack all because of a little dust" Joe rambled on.

"Joe all we asked was what you were doing, not why you were doing it" Tai remarked

"Oh, well a better question would be what are you guys up to" Joe questioned them.

"Oh, well we're on our way to Jane's room" Sora simply stated.

"Who's Jane?" Joe asked.

"Jane would happen to be Sora's cousin" Izzy said.

"Great can I come with you or do I even want to know what you guys are up to, because I have allergies and if I get in trouble again because of Tai and his stupid ideas I might break out in hives again" Joe said as he continued to ramble on about his illness.

"Joe shut up" Tai said annoyed at the blue haired boy now.

"Well you can come if you want we haven't gotten in trouble yet" T.K simply stated.

"That's true" Kari backed T.K up on what he said.

"Well I guess I'll tag along then, it's better than being bored" Joe remarked to the others.

"Well it's a guarantee that you won't be bored" Tai said and they all continued down the hall towards Jane's room. As they got to her room they filled Joe in on what was going on in the manor and what they had found. They told him about the three passageways and about the curse that they had at the end of second passageway. They told him how the third passageway wasn't really passageway, but more like a slide that led to the entryway. When they got to Jane's door Tai politely knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When they heard her say that they could come in, they walked through the door, to reveal the little girl lying on her bed reading quietly.

"Jane do you mind if look around your room" Tai asked.

"Not at all, look all you like" Jane said and then went back to reading

The digidestines looked around the room until Izzy came across the exercise book that Tai had mentioned to them. Not only that, he found a list of the Takenouchi family tree.

"How well do you know your family history" Izzy asked Jane.

"You can ask me about anyone on that list and I can tell you about them" Jane answered back.

"Prodigious, can you tell me about Elinor" Izzy asked politely.

"Sure she was apparently accused of being a witch and was burned at the stake, she was also the one who apparently put the curse on the Takenouchi family" Jane answered back.

"Thanks, that's good to know" Izzy said as he began to scribble some of the runes down on a notepad that he happened to have in his pocket. When he was done he made his way over to his friends who were all looking at the Mutis Liber.

"Hey guys I got the information that we need to get passed that door in the tunnel" Izzy said excitedly.

"That's great Izzy, but I would like to know how you figure out everything so fast" Tai stated as they left Jane's room and headed back in the direction of the second passageway.

As they re-opened the passageway and headed back down into the darkness, Izzy moved to the front of the group and began to punch in the passcode to the door. When the door opened they all looked At Izzy stunned at the fact that he figured out the password so easily.

"How did you know what the password was" T.K asked.

"It was simple my friends, all I had to do is figure out which Takenouchi cast the curse and spell out their name in ancient rune spelling. Thus my question that I asked Jane about Elinor Takenouchi after all she was tried as a witch" Izzy simply stated to the others.

"Ok Izzy whatever you say" Tai said and then pushed his way through the door, having everyone follow close behind him until they reached a wall with the same panel as the one on the other side.

Izzy went to the front of the group and opened the panel and played with triangles until he got he got them all right side up just like on the other side.

"Good Job Izzy, so now what do we do, go back down the other passageway and figure out what just opened up" Tai said to the others.

"Well I think I'm going to go and take a break and maybe grab some lunch" Mimi said and started to head back out of the passageway.

"Yeah I should probably see what Matt is doing anyway and see if he wants in on what we're doing" Sora said and followed Mimi out of the passageway.

"Alright I guess we can take a break after all I'm kind of hungry now to" Tai said and made his way out of the passageway as well. The others decided to follow their lead and meet back at Tai's room later to explore the first passageway again.

**A/n: Please read and review :)**


End file.
